


淡香水|Eau de Toilette

by plotdog



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M, especially what kind of perfumes they used in 18th century, google helped but not really, i literally know nothing about perfumes, thank you Patrick Süskind
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plotdog/pseuds/plotdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mozart was kissing each lady's hand in the room, eyes covered. If he could figure out who she was, he'd win a kiss on the lips; else he'd have to compose a melody about her perfume immediately.<br/>Salieri: What, my turn?<br/>(not really how the plot advances)</p>
            </blockquote>





	淡香水|Eau de Toilette

一开始都是罗森伯格的主意。萨列里一从钢琴教室里走出来，就看到了那位瘦削的同僚站在门口，搂着拐杖左顾右盼。他朝先一步走出门的殿下鞠了一躬，屁股朝天，换得殿下一声漫不经心的哼哼；殿下离去之后，他又伸出拐杖头，一竿子拦住了跟在后面的萨列里。

“嘘……萨列里大师，我有重要的情报要和您说！”他的黑眼珠子乌溜溜地从左眼角滚到右眼角，又从右眼角滚回去，审视着视野内一切可能佯装无心的窃听犯。可是他的声音还是太大了，仿佛向所有人宣告他正掖藏着一个秘密。萨列里默不作声地看着他，把从琴室里带出来的谱子叠到了胳膊下，远距离观看罗森博格的大惊小怪，直到后者注意到他眼神里的冰锋，畏畏缩缩地收敛了声音，扶着拐棍站直了身。

“这可是要紧的机密，”见到萨列里一脸漠不关心的模样，罗森博格撅起了嘴，“这可不像您以往数落的‘芝麻大点事’，大师，靠这回的情报，我们没准能一举把那个莫扎特整得身败名裂呢！”他剁了剁拐棍，在大理石地面上发出“咚咚”的响声。

听到“莫扎特”这个词，萨列里才把注意力从殿下离去的背影上转移过来。他底下头，看见罗森博格偏过头，一脸失落地瞧着天花板，一副被他冷落了的模样。按照惯例，罗森博格放出去的探子只能带来一些莫扎特的“光荣事迹”。的确，莫扎特这人来维也纳之后的劣迹斑斑让他没法招收皇帝的待见，可同样，他的这点鸡毛蒜皮也恶劣到叫人直接把他撵出宫廷——贵族们甚至对他的顽童事迹颇加赞赏，把他十几年前的欧洲巡演时在宫廷里留下的趣事一并拿出来当笑料。没有什么严峻到足以打击到他。萨里列轻微地蹙起眉头，他平时专心于创作和教学，很少涉及阴谋诡计的行当，倒是罗森博格对此津津乐道，还常常提醒这是为了他好。

“哦？那您不妨说说。”萨列里靠门边站着，嘴角不禁带了一丝笑容。罗森博格把他的笑容当作了嘲笑（实际上，没错，就是嘲笑），恼火地跺了跺拐棍，把萨列里拽进了琴室，一挥手合上了门。他背过身来，抱着胳膊，“我知道您在想什么，‘罗森博格又一次动用他愚钝的小脑瓜了’。嘿，不如这样，这回我不打算出主意，我只说我听到的消息，至于怎么利用它：败坏莫扎特的名誉，或者勒索他——大师，全凭您处理，怎么样？”

萨列里挑了挑眉毛，他有点兴趣了，假如这不是罗森博格又一次拖他下水的话。“我在听，罗森博格大人。”

罗森博格抿起了嘴，欲言又止，东张西望一番，唯恐屋子里还藏了什么人，才用手掌捂着嘴巴，小声地把小道消息吐到萨列里的耳边。“有人瞧见莫扎特去……去那条大街啦！”

萨列里不知道这句意义不清的话是想说明什么，拧着眉头看了看面前一脸浓妆的小个子。

眼神相遇之后，罗森博格才从困惑的目光里看出萨列里真的不知情。“啊呀，忘了您是正经人物，不晓得这些风流浪子的去处，也不和下等人厮混。我说的是 _那间_ 房子呀！”

他一边说着一边用手头比划下流的动作，叫萨列里嫌弃地移开了脸，但同时也明白了他指的是哪座房子。“很多人都会去那里寻欢作乐，而他们的名誉毫不受损。罗森博格，我看不出为什么这能嫁祸给莫扎特？”

罗森博格露出了喜悦的微笑，赶紧进一步阐释他并不打算提出来的主意。“您看，莫扎特打小就在女人堆里长大，不乏有风流韵事，也没人管他。直到他宣称自己找到了真爱，和那位韦伯家的小姐结了婚，再也不掺和风月场里的破事——可是您瞧瞧，江山易改，本性难移，他又滚进了泥潭里。据说莫扎特夫人已经怀了身孕，您想想，一个声称悬崖勒马的浪子，没能维持几个月的清名，又在这种关头在外偷腥，这是多可鄙的丑闻！多可耻的劣迹！”

萨列里的心头像是中了一枚石子，他沉浸在新歌剧的创作中，已经很久没有听闻莫扎特的私人消息了，不知道他的妻子已经怀孕，也不知道他会背叛当初发誓与之永结同心的女人，更不知道罗森博格之流会这样乘人之危。

“您觉得殿下会为因此惩处他，就因为他的不检点？”

“不不不，大师，我没有建议您把事情透露给殿下——透露给莫扎特夫人，那可就不一样了。”罗森博格得意地转动着拐杖柄，满脸胸有成竹的欢欣，“他肯定会不计一切代价，阻碍这种事情发生。”

萨列里审视自己的为人。是的，他承认在心里对莫扎特持有的偏见，不仅仅出于嫉妒。他眼见这名轻佻的年轻人占据了所有维也纳人的视野，用出格的音符把他们勾引得神魂颠倒。他的灵感犹如从天而降，不由分说地直接灌溉进他的颅腔，而那时的莫扎特甚至没有施加半分勤劳——区区两三岁的幼儿如何胜任“勤劳”二字？——不仅有先天的才华、父辈的提携，他自己也兴致勃勃地投入了这片音符浸没的领域。莫扎特轻而易举地得到了他奋斗半辈子才得到的一切，而他只能慌慌张张地大步追赶，夜以继日地完善下一场歌剧的乐谱，才不会被抛开得太远。一旦哪一天，他灵感之泉终于枯竭，再怎么辛勤的工作也无法补全他们的差距，皇帝和整个维也纳就会抛弃他。

——然而罗森博格这一招着实太不光彩了。用私生活的污点来牵连他的整个成就？萨列里瞥了一眼他的同僚，后者似乎正在等待他的评价，眼睛一眨不眨地望着他。他轻声地叹了一口气。

“在我看来，以莫扎特在音乐行业的汲汲于名誉，恐怕是不会因为这点威胁而退却的。”

罗森博格露出嫌恶的表情。“哦？在我看来，他对他那位小妻子的爱护可丝毫不逊于对他作品的爱护——瞧瞧，他还把她蒙在鼓里。就算他宁可叫流言伤害了她的小心肝，也不乐意在殿下面前收敛几分，这件事也能教训他一番，”他揪了揪自己领子上的花边，哼了一声，“他可再也不是什么讨人喜欢到随意钻裙底的童星了。”

两天之前回答“我会考虑的”时候，萨列里没想到自己真的会照着罗森博格的小道消息遁入夜色中，鬼鬼祟祟地潜伏进谈话中提到的地点。尽管脸上覆盖着半张黑色的面具，身披黑色的衣袍，他还是心存疑惧，唯恐被人认出来，然后被归进衣冠禽兽之流。心底里他提醒自己：这没有什么，哪怕他来此地的目的真的是寻欢作乐，也是可以被社会接受的。躲藏在面具下，无需证明自己的身份，半夜笙歌过去，只是平常的消遣，算不上什么大事，除非有心人特意向维持着道貌岸然形象的上层揭发。想到这个他又更加愧疚了。一旦确认莫扎特的确如罗森博格所说，正在此处放浪，他就会发出匿名的提醒，不是向殿下或者他的夫人，而是莫扎特本人。即使他不愿出头，罗森博格还会寻找别人同壕作战，在这毫无提防的人身上钻空子。

看门人根本没听他编造出来的身份，直接挥了挥手让他进去，通过一扇窄小的门洞，他甚至要弯着腰才能通过。一进入屋子，他最先的感触是室内太热，不得不把斗篷交给了伸出手的侍者。接着他找到了热量的来源。

熙熙攘攘的人群围坐在舞台边，叽叽喳喳地对上面的舞者评头论足；有些人围坐在地毯上，不成体统地大声说笑；屋子里还生着几个火炉，热腾腾地把墙外的寒意炙烤得无影无踪，把虚假的春天铺满一屋，叫所有人都能穿着花哨的单薄衣服走动。无数件轻薄的衣裙叠加起来，围拢成厚厚的花墙；女士们的头顶堆积着夸张的羽毛帽，流苏垂下来覆盖住她们闪闪发光的面具；扇子掀动的时候，扇面上喷洒的香水味随着微风飘逸出来，给房间里复杂的气味又添上一种杂质：而在衣裙墙最厚、羽毛帽最密、香水味最浓的地方，一阵轻快的旋律传了出来——这时候，萨列里就知道莫扎特藏身在哪里了。

起初听来，钢琴声被人群的嘈杂吞没，只能分辨出最尖锐的几个音。但随着萨列里拨开人群，从项背间跻身而过，离人群围绕的焦点越近，他越是能听出其中的不同。不是多么卓越的篇章，不算什么新颖的节律，最多达得上悦耳的程度。但就像听莫扎特以往的作品一样，只要两个小节，他就能听出这是谁的作品。

萨列里看到了坐在轻便钢琴前的青年，手指轻快地拂动着琴键，咧着嘴傻笑。他的眼睛被一条黑色的绸带蒙住了，在脑袋后面扎起一个实实在在的结。这条绸带对他的演奏毫无影响，仿佛眼睛对于他毫无用处：他既不用看琴键的位置，又不需要参照琴谱，既然这首曲子在之前根本就没有被写下来过。哪怕在莫扎特来到维也纳之前，萨列里就在宫廷沙龙上听闻过许多他的传说，这样蒙眼弹琴的伎俩早在若干年前就成了沙龙上的保留故事，显然今晚他是在亲手验证传闻的可靠性。

随着最后一个音符落地，莫扎特站起身来，头发在吊顶灯下闪闪发光。在人群的掌声中，他朝站得离钢琴最近的那位女士欠了欠身。

“一首‘玫瑰之水’送给您——虽然我宁愿要一个吻。”

她立马丢开扇子，上前抱住依然被蒙着眼的青年，吻了吻他的嘴唇。所有人都在欢呼，直到她丢下他，欢喜地跑回了人群中。莫扎特揉了揉有点发肿的嘴巴，接着揉了揉头发，把头偏向了一个，仿佛能隔着绸缎看见什么似的。接着他把头转了过来，恢复了脸上的笑容。“下一位是谁？有谁愿意上场？”

没等萨列里明白正在发生什么，又一位女士提着裙子走了上去，摘下蓝色的手套，朝莫扎特伸出了她的手背。他摸索着端起了她的小手，在上面落下一个吻。萨列里皱起了眉头。

接着他听到一声欢叫。莫扎特高兴地几乎蹦起来。“茉莉香水，带着点松香味儿——德卢卡夫人，是不是？快告诉我，这一回猜对了，不然我又得挨惩罚——我的手指都弹酸了！”

环绕着他们的人群发出了同情的哀叹。莫扎特开始紧张地自问自答，“那就是博那罗蒂夫人？还不是？鲍尔小姐？”回答他的只有更多的咋舌和叹息。莫扎特揪住了自己的脸，“哦，天哪，我想不出还有谁用这个味道的香水！难道我要即兴编造出今晚的第六首曲子？”他一边哀叫着，一边退回了钢琴边，抬起手落在黑色的琴键上，犹豫了一会儿，敲击着琴键，弹奏起一首抒情的慢板。

萨列里拍了拍站在身边的一位男士。他正抬着脑袋，闭着眼睛，一脸沉醉，被萨列里这么一拍，慌张地回过头来。萨列里黑黢黢的面具有点吓人，他恐惧地盯着他。

“不好意思了，请问一下，这是在玩什么游戏？我刚刚进来，不知道游戏规则。”萨列里调用了他最轻柔的声音，不想继续惊吓这可怜人。

被夹在人群里，这位陌生人转头都有些困难。听到了问题，他压低声音，飞快地回答。“那位先生是莫扎特呀，先生！他和人打赌，每亲吻一只手，他就能从皮肤的芬芳辨认出那只手属于谁。如果猜出来，他就能赢得嘴唇上的一吻；猜不出来——你也瞧见了，他就得为那香水的味道当场编造一首曲子。”他瘪瘪嘴，“依我看来，莫扎特先生编曲造诣高超，嗅觉却不怎么灵敏，就连魏斯那老婆娘的馊味都辨不出来。”他悄悄地指了指一名站在不远处热得使劲扇着扇子的中年妇人。

“也许他不是真的想亲吻什么人。”听到他说话的一名太太插入了谈话，扶着她的面具杆，“也许他装了满肚子的乐谱无处发挥，于是一回回假装猜错，好在大庭广众下炫耀——哦，瞧瞧他的小脸蛋，听听他的小曲儿，我可太喜欢他的炫耀了。”

“别听她瞎说，”另一名热汗淋漓的太太加入了对话，“早些年他就干过这种事儿，仗着即兴编曲当赌注的名义，哄小姑娘陪他玩吻手猜人的游戏。那时候，他可是一猜一个准，一俱乐部的女人，谁都逃不掉！”她“噗嗤”地笑了起来，拿扇子遮住脸，“那时我还没嫁人呢！现在我可不想再被他亲了。”

若不是有铁芯面具压着半张脸，萨列里的眉毛能飞进额发里。他不惊讶莫扎特在地下俱乐部里耍弄这些把戏，惊讶的是他会在能稳赢的情况下装输。如果罗森博格看见了，他得哑口无言——谁能料想，一名浪子钻进裙裾之间，明明香吻与拥抱唾手可得，却能在此刻安分守己呢？

“这就是婚姻的无趣之处，您瞧瞧，一旦他结了婚，就不再属于所有人了。”另一名太太在面具后蹙眉，用没有扶着杆子的手擦了擦眼角，“我猜他从此就要这么无趣下去了。”

“至少他还会来这里戏耍——瞧瞧他的表演！”

“拜托了，旺卡，所有人都会来这里戏耍！”

“所有人？我看恐怕不是。那些正经的上流先生们就不会来这里，和他们一比，莫扎特还是站在我们这一边的！”

“谁说上流先生们不会来这里？您看这里就有一位……”她转过身寻找刚才站他身边的黑衣男士，却发现他已经无影无踪，丧气地转过身来，“不管你有没有认得出他，我敢肯定，凭他的言谈举止，肯定是一位王公贵族！”

她的话被欢呼声淹没。人们拍着手，朝又一曲终了的莫扎特大师致意。蒙着绸带的莫扎特又一次站起来，朝所有人鞠躬，朝蓝手套的女士鞠躬。她比刚才那一位斯文许多，提起裙子，朝他欠了欠身。可是他看不见，只是乐呵呵地朝她咧嘴，于是她只好说，“您的曲子美妙极了。”

“这首《茉莉汁》已经属于您了。”他随后又改口，“哦不，刚才已经有一首《茉莉汁》了，它应该有一个新的名字……您说说，起什么名字好？”

年轻女士捂着嘴笑了一声就逃跑了。莫扎特瞪着眼睛，隔着黑绸什么也瞧不见，“哦……那就叫茉莉汤？茉莉水滴？你喜欢哪个？”

人群乱哄哄地笑起来，连带着莫扎特的笑声。“那就叫茉莉汤好了——如果再有哪位用了茉莉香水的女士逼得我作曲，我就只能想出更难听的名字了！好了，下一位是谁？”

萨列里扭过头，朝人群举起一根手指，落在自己的嘴唇前，硬是叫他们把哄笑声憋了回去。他的另一只手已经褪下了手套，露着涂了黑油彩的指甲盖，递到了莫扎特的手边。莫扎特一握住他的手就有些迟疑了，但他很快用一声短促的大笑盖了过去。“一位先生！好的，先生也是欢迎的——只要您乐意弯下腰让我亲吻。”他端起那只比女人宽阔、却比大多数男人细腻的手，俯下身，把嘴唇贴了上去。

萨列里眼看着那片粉红的嘴唇落在了自己的手背上。从近看来，他能观察到莫扎特的小动作。他不仅是在亲吻，还同时使劲地用鼻子嗅闻皮肤上的气息。在人群里站立许久，萨列里的衣服上沾染了各式各样的气味——扇子上的檀香味，裙褶间的玫瑰水味，男士衬衫上的烟草味，他自己的气息就快被复杂的俗世气息遮掩住了。他一直觉得自己就是这样的人：他从大师们那里沾染了太多的风格，纵然享有传承者的名誉，却在别人的旋律中遗失了属于自己特色的音符，沉沦于平庸，正如现在的他，蒙上一层靡靡之香，已经和别人区分不出来了。他想知道，在不知道自己是谁的情况下，莫扎特能不能辨认出他，并且为他谱写一首曲子？或者仅仅是捕捉到他的气味，为这落入俗套的气息谱写一首落入俗套的小曲。

他垂着头，眼看莫扎特的双手还捧着他的手，谨慎地辨认着。此时看不见他往日欢欣得停不下顾盼的眼神，这个吻几乎算得上是虔诚。他的脸上还带着笑容，鼻尖蹭着萨列里手背上突出来的骨头。但是这个笑容没能维持多久，他迟疑地抬起头，隔着黑绸带“望”向萨列里的脸。“啊……先生，是您。”

萨列里的心头“咯噔”一声。

即使眼神是组成表情最重要的一部分，而此时的莫扎特又蒙着眼睛，萨列里还是能从他余下的五官中读出他的惊讶。“您来这里，真是太出乎意料了，尊敬的——”他几乎要张口说出他的名字，然而萨列里用一根指头竖在了他嘴唇前面。

“我不想别人知道我来这里。”他低声嘱咐。可是他又很犹疑，不知道莫扎特是不是故意装作认出来了，诱骗他开口讲话，再通过他的音色辨认身份——毕竟，他是音乐家，不是香水师。

莫扎特小声又快速地说，“那我该怎么办，明明已经认出了您，按照规则我是该亲吻您的——可是您又不想让我说出您的名字。”

“那您就没有认出我。”

“那我就得为你写一首曲子，”莫扎特摇摇头，“可是我没法办到，先生。为一瞬间的气味写一段捕风捉影的小调，是很容易；可是，为一个具体的人写一首曲子就不能这么随意了，我不能就这么——”他朝钢琴挥了挥手，“就这么坐下来，随便弹一段曲子，然后说它讲的就是你。这样太不尊敬人。”

萨列里转过身，朝人群发问。“谁能告诉我，按照游戏规则，如果莫扎特大师既不能说出对方是谁，又没法为他的香水味写一首曲子，那么我们该怎么惩罚他？”

人群大声地议论起来，俱乐部里顿时吵嚷成一片。莫扎特的脸顿时拧巴成一条苦瓜，即使看不见眼睛，萨列里也仿佛能看见那两只眼睛里可怜巴巴的模样。

“拜托了，先生，就让我吻你一回吧——让我说出您的名字，没什么大不了的，没有人会因此看低您——他们反而会觉得您是他们的好朋友！”

萨列里有些恼火，“您就不能为我弹一首曲子吗？”

莫扎特把脑袋偏向了钢琴，又把头扭了回来，接着使劲摆手，“唉，我办不到！”他叹着气，“您不知道，这样一来，我欠这里的老板一百块弗洛林，就要翻倍成两百块了！”

“您在这里是为了还债？”萨列里有些惊讶，他以为《后宫诱逃》的成功出演后，莫扎特已经是个富有的人了。就凭他平日的观察，莫扎特出手还很大方。他租住最豪华的公寓，乘坐最招摇的马车，出入沙龙时，也是套上一层最华贵的行头，似乎永远对那些闪闪发亮的衣料依依不舍。他从来不像那种欠债鬼。

“唉，最初只是欠了十块弗洛林，我总是想，下一回总能赢回来吧？但是欠债这件事就像滚雪团，到现在，已经是这般吓人的巨额。再这样输下去，我就得给他们终身卖艺了！”他着急地摇着萨列里的袖口。“求求您，准许我吻您吧！”

“我不想——”萨列里还在拒绝着，可是莫扎特已经拦住了他的腰，一脚踢上了他膝弯。他一个没站稳，朝后栽倒，半路被莫扎特用胳膊接住。“很荣幸能亲吻您，爱列拉斯先生！*”他弯下腰来。

人群吹起口哨，“嘀哩哩”地钻进萨列里的耳朵。他只能紧紧地闭上眼睛，等待那片嘴唇柔软的压感终于离去。莫扎特扶住他向后弯去的腰，拽着他的手重新站稳。“您的胡子可真扎人啊！”他舔着嘴唇，大声地说给人群听，惹起一阵哄堂大笑。他背过身，朝萨列里摆出口型，“十分抱歉”。

萨列里哼了一声，背着手从人群里挤了出去。他听到莫扎特在后面朝人群发问，“下一个是哪位？”过了一会儿，所有人又大声欢呼。没等萨列里走出俱乐部，清脆的钢琴声又叮叮当当地响了起来。

从侍者手中接过衣物时，萨列里才想到一个问题。回头瞪了一眼声光最耀眼的中心之后，他披上斗篷，蹬着靴子走了出去，站在俱乐部的门外候着。

夜深了，寒风裹着落叶，随着雪粒一起掉下来，砸到他的斗篷上。一门之隔的俱乐部里依然歌舞升平，灯光从窗口投射出来，变幻出红色和明黄的形状。一直到小雪渐退，星星从浓厚的乌云里探出几点，俱乐部的门才重新敞开，躲进御寒衣物里的人们才陆陆续续地走出来，登上等候在门口的马车，或者勾着手沿着街边走。一看到那件紫色的大衣，萨列里就把他拽住了。

没有了挡在眼前的缎带，莫扎特惊讶的眼神一览无余。看到他惊恐的目光，萨列里才想起自己还没脱面具，但是他也不准备脱，人还没走光呢。当下，他有一个问题要问。

“沃夫冈·阿玛多伊斯·莫扎特，你这个谎话精。”他扶住他的两边肩膀，把他逼得缩在墙边。萨列里在门口冻了太久，僵硬的手指不受控制地用上了太大的力气，舌头也不受控制地说不出一个“您”字。“你不仅耍弄了所有的观众，你还耍弄了我。”

莫扎特用手心托着自己的两腮，人工地挤压出一个笑来。“我的朋友，安东尼奥，我哪里骗你了，我就……耍耍他们。”

“我知道，你可以闻出他们的味道，可是你假装闻不出来。”

“唔，是这样，我不能见到谁就亲，康斯坦斯会不高兴的。”

“你在知道他们是谁的情况下，还能为他们‘随便’地写一首曲子。据你所说，你可做不到这么不尊敬人的事。”

莫扎特紧张地笑笑，“嘿，别这样，您快把我举起来了……您想想，他们根本不在乎我为他们弹了一首怎样的曲子；可是您，萨列里大师，您要是听到了我随意编出来糊弄人的轻浮的调子，然后又听我说那是我用来形容您的——您不会更加生气吗？比我亲吻您更加让您生气？”

不是的。萨列里在心里说。他不会为了一个吻生气，也不会因为莫扎特不肯为他作一首“轻浮的调子”而生气。实际上，他已经很多年不把怒火显露在脸上过了，也有很多年没在心头浮现出这样一旦触及就让人躁动难安的情绪了。那就像是属于一个青少年的不安，而他，一个成年人，应该做的维持理性而完美的外壳，同时维持理性而完美的情绪。不然也太孩子气了。

他把莫扎特从墙上放下来，把自己的手缩回了斗篷。“没有生气这种事。”他靠墙站着，“有那么一瞬间，我以为你真的要报出我的名字了。”

“唉，没有那么严重的事。这里的人都是朋友——他们或许不像我们宫廷里的朋友，具有高贵的出身、高雅的品味，但他们都有一颗宽容的心。如果您多多走出门来，接触一些平凡的人，您会看到他们身上透出来多么可爱的品质，比一些大人物可爱多了！”莫扎特叹着气，也把手揣进大衣，肩并肩地站在萨列里边上——实际上，没能做到肩并肩，他的肩膀得比萨列里的矮上一小截。

“‘大人物’要是听到了您的话，恐怕会不高兴。”萨列里提醒他。

“‘大人物’不会听到这些话的，对不对？”莫扎特睁大了眼睛，歪过头来看着他。

萨列里心情复杂地看了他一眼。这个从小天赋异禀的孩子，从来没有经历过庸人在奋斗中经历的痛苦，也不知道他们的心灵在挣扎中被蒙上了灰尘。罗森博格会把这当作可乘之机，而罗森博格之外，又有无数个对他咬牙切齿的守旧派乐匠，见不到他这只无忧无虑的百灵鸟，就等他露出更多把柄，把他从轻飘飘的云端拽下来，拽进他们黑幽幽的井底。

于是他说，“您这样的天才，总是会遭人嫉恨的。”莫扎特的目光逐渐从懵懂变得清明，接着是惊讶和伤心。他又添上一句，“您要提防着他们。他们可能是任何人。”

莫扎特的马车停在了身前，可是他没有登进敞开的车门。“您不会是其中之一的，对不对？”他几乎是在哀求。萨列里看着他的眼睛，轻微地点头。“如果我是，就不会善意地提醒了。”

就这么一句话，莫扎特又高兴起来，脸上露出了无忧无虑的笑容。这让萨列里很慌张——他似乎许下了无法确认能实现的承诺。如果他以后真的害了莫扎特，那该怎么办？或者，罗森博格又筹划了一起针对莫扎特的阴谋，他现在的话是不是意味着承担了向莫扎特透露阴谋的义务？他很可能会卡在中间不知如何是好：既不想参与宫廷斗争的闹剧，又不愿为了一个莫扎特被他们划进敌人的范畴。恐怕那时候，他只能保持沉默。

莫扎特已经坐进了车里，朝他招招手，“您也要进来吗？我可以送您一程。”

萨列里看着莫扎特从漆黑的车厢里伸出的一只雪白的手，最终还是摇摇头。“我走回去，不远。”他拉紧了斗篷的下摆，把自己藏在黑色的衣物里，听着车轱辘压在雪籽上咯吱咯吱的声响渐渐变远。维也纳温暖的初秋已经结束了，大雪覆盖的冬天正在云层里闷声匍匐。黑夜弥漫，仅有的几颗星星重新被云层遮住。萨列里在再度飘落的雪花里走着夜路，举起一只皮料包裹的手，抚摸自己的嘴唇。

 

end

*爱列拉斯：Salieri->Ireilas，显然莫扎特喜欢玩文字倒转的游戏。

 


End file.
